6ème tome: Ron
by titepimprenelle
Summary: LEMON DANS CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE si vous n'aimez pas, passez chemin 6 ème tome de la série ( pour ceux qui ne veulent po lui les 5 tome av, il y a un résumé au début 1 pour chaque tome ;) c un slash
1. résumé de tous les tomes

Résumé de tous les tomes parus  
  
1er tome: Séverus  
Séverus a été découvert comme espion par voldemort, après avoir été torturer pendant des jours et des jours, Draco le sauve. Il se réveille à l'infirmerie où il délire jusqu'à presque perdre la vie, finalement il survit.  
  
2ème tome: Draco  
Draco a aidé séverus à s'échapper, pour se rattrapper vis à vis de voldemort, il enlève hermione , mais au moment de finir sa mission, il refuse de la violer. Un sorcier noir apparait dans la pièce, Hermione le reconnait et en tremble de peur.  
  
3ème tome: Hermione  
Hermione et draco sont enfermés dans une chambre, Draco, qui connait tous les passages secrets du château en trouve un qui devrait les mener à la sortie. Malheureusement Voldemort les stoppe et tue hermione. Draco s'en sort et court dans le champs derrière le manoir, là, il voit une silouette famillière mais il n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.  
  
4ème tome: Voldemort  
Voldemort est au comble de sa joie machiavélique, jusqu'à présent son plan terrible marche à merveille, il se couche en pensant que harry serait bientôt à lui. Queudvert, sétant fait passer pour Neville enlève le survivant et Voldemort vient le voir dans le cachot où il a été enfermé: Il consent à le laisser sortir s'il devient noir de plus, il deviendrait le fils adoptif de voldemort. Celui-ci lui révèle qui à tuer Hermione: Draco Malfoy. Il part, c'est un Harry furieux et prés à tuer qui s'echappe du manoir. Voldemort n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.  
  
5ème tome: Harry  
harry se réveille en sursaut, il a rêvé de la mort d'Hermione, queudvert assome harry se faisant passer pour neville. Harry se réveille dans les cachots de Malfoy Manoir où Voldemort lui propose d'être son fils adoptif et lui fait croire que Draco a tuer hermione. Fou de douleur Harry arrive à séchapper et retrouve Malfoy dans la foret où il tente de le tuer avant de faire l'amour avec lui... Voldemort de son côté semble être pris au dépourvu...  
  
6ème tome: Ron  
celui que vous aller lire 


	2. CH1

ch1 réflexion  
  
Ils sont revenus, je viens  
De l'apprendre. J'accours  
Vers Harry. Il devient  
Etrange quand à son tour.  
  
Il m'enlace, répondant  
A mon étreinte que je lui  
Fais subir en l'apercevant  
Draco se tient près de lui  
  
Je sens son regard perçant  
Sur moi. "Qu'est-ce que   
t'as Malfoy? -C'est sans   
Fausse modestie que je   
  
T'annonce qu'Harry et  
Moi sortons ensemble, aussi  
Je te prierais de t'éloigner  
Le plus possible de mon chéri."  
  
Ron n'en croyait pas   
Ses oreilles: Harry et  
Draco? Ce n'était pas  
Possible. Il y avait  
  
Sûrement une plaisanterie  
De la part de ce serpentard.  
Mais Harry lui demanda si  
Il allait bien...Plusd tard,  
  
Ron se souviny du  
Regard grave de son  
Ami. C'est là qu'il sut:  
Harry aimait les garçons.  
  
Désormais cela ne faisait   
Aucun doute. Même   
Si Ron s'était souvent poser   
la question. Mais même  
  
Dans ces moments là, il avait  
Refusé ce qu'il savait  
Au fond de lui. Harry n'avait  
Jamais montrer une vraie  
  
Attirance physique pour   
Une fille. Hormis Cho.  
Mais c'était encore pour  
Son côté sportif en un mot  
  
Qu'il avait dû éprouver  
quelque chose de plus   
qu'envers les autre filles et   
Ron ne se demandait plus  
  
Si Harry était heureux  
D'avoir trouver un homme qui   
Lui plaise. Cela se voyait. Ron se  
Dit alors qu'il devait l'être aussi. 


	3. CH 2

**ch 2**

**attirance mutuelle**

Ron avait eu du mal à accepter

Que Harry soit avec leur...ennemi

Ex ennemi en fait. Mais ce qui gênait

Ron, c'était la scène qu'il avait vu. Si

Seulement il n'avait pas laissé sa

Tête trainer dans la douche et

Si il n'avait pas porter attention à

Harry , il ne l'aurait pas vu se frotter

A Malfoy. Ron déglutit, il revoyait

La scène. Leurs deux corps musclés

Se complétaient comme s'ils ne faisaient

Qu'un. Leur désirs clairement indiquer

Par leur virilité grandissante au contact de

Leur corps respectifs. Leurs mains laissant

Libre cours à leurs envie et commençant à se

Masser tout en grognant et gémissant.

Ron ferma les yeux. Il revoyait Malfoy plaquer

Harry contre le carrelage lui écarter les jambe et

Lentement et calmement le pénétrer . Ron ne savait

Pas que Malfoy puisse être aussi doux et,

Inconsciemment le pantalon du rouquin se reserrait

Sentant sa propre erection, il se mit à se caressait,

Tout en se remémorant la scène à laquelle il avait

Assister. Il revoyait Harry se tordre sous les

Caresses incessantes de son amant. Des mains

Qui avaient l'air si douce. Des mains qui, habilement

Couraient le long du corps du jeune homme brun

Le torturant de longues minutes avant

Que, dans un long spasme de contentement

Harry se déversa sur le carrelage qui

Recouvrait les murs. Draco, sentant

La chair se refermer autour de son mem-

Bre fut d'autant plus stimulé à

Ce contact et ne put se contenir

Plus longtemps, se laissant aller à

Cette satisfaction. Ron devait en finir.

Désormais, il était beaucoup trop exité

Pour sortir décemment de son lit.

Quand il eut finit, il se laissa tomber

Sur ses drap en un râle. C'était si

Bon!!! Mais il manquait quelqu'un pour

Rendre son plaisir à son comble. Mais

Cette personne était inaccessible pour

Plusieurs raisons. Il le detestait.

Oui!!! "Il", car il s'agissait d'un homme

Un vrai!!! Grand, les yeux noirs, brun,

Un rien cynique. Tout à fait son genre en somme.

Mais cet homme l'aimait-il?

De son côté, Séverus Rogue repensait

A son fatasme... Non, un rêve ou

Plutôt un cauchemar!!  Comment pouvait

Il éprouver du plaisir pour ce jeune roux.

Pourtant, dans sa somnolence, il avait

Pratiquement sentit la langue de Ron lui parcourir

La moindre parcelle de sa peau et

S'attarder sur son entrejambe fremissante pour finir

Par lui déclancher un orgasme violent et

Pourtant plus satisfaisant que  certain

Des plaisirs solitaires qu'il s'offrait

De temps à autres de bon matin.

A SUIVRE


End file.
